


Работа без страховки

by WTF X-Men 2016 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20X-Men%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страшное происшествие в Институте производит на Китти неизгладимое впечатление.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Работа без страховки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working Without a Net](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172060) by Kettricken. 



Китти

Китти, спускайся в холл, быстро.

Безо всякого перехода ото сна к яви, не успев даже понять, что больше не спит, Китти Прайд села на своей постели, совершенно бодрая. Чисто рефлекторно спустив ноги с края кровати, она нащупала тапочки; рассеянно отметила неподвижность воздуха в комнате, отсутствие привычного ночного шума. Но Шельма на соседней кровати дышала слишком ровно и глубоко, и Китти вдруг осознала: профессор погрузил обитателей Института в искусственный сон, точно так же, как сейчас разбудил ее телепатическим сигналом. 

Ступни ее прошли сквозь тапочки и погрузились в доски пола — уже не рефлекс, поняла девочка, но побуждение, скрытое в этом мысленном призыве: будь быстра как призрак, тиха как кошка. Китти поджала губы и дала своему телу просочиться сквозь перекрытие на нижний этаж. Она успеет разругаться с Ксавьером после. Он помог ей избавиться от сонного оцепенения, потому что нужно спешить — хорошо, пусть, но ведь он сам обозначал пределы, которые как будто не позволял себе преступать. Такое вмешательство в работу ее сознания не просто раздражало, но, будем честны, пугало: лишиться контроля над своим телом и стать марионеткой Ксавьера. И эта тишина, укрывающая институт, как саван… она бежала к главному холлу, на ходу пытаясь достичь внутренней сосредоточенности, которая позволила бы стряхнуть наваждение. На поверхность выплыло смутное воспоминание: она просыпается в ужасе, хватая ртом воздух, с тяжелой головой, от грохота, задушенного крика, и сразу вслед за тем в сознание вплывает голос профессора: спи. Спи. И этому приказу подчинились все. 

И тут, с нарастающим в груди чувством слабости, она узнала кричавшего.

Китти проскочила последнюю на своем пути дверь и выбежала в холл. Воздух снова проводил звук: она услышала свое собственное тяжелое дыхание. Чувствовался слабый запах серы. Хэнк Маккой, согнувшись, сидел рядом с профессором, оба они странно смотрели на соседнее кресло. Джин Грей, в ночной рубашке, с бледным лицом, парила в воздухе за их спинами, как привидение, и старательно отводила глаза. Китти едва не засмеялась: все это напомнило ей иллюстрации Эдварда Гори. Затем она опустила взгляд. 

Это кресло обычно стояло у стены под лестницей; теперь оно переместилось в центр комнаты, и это также был, в чудовищной мешанине синего меха, набивочного материала и ощерившихся щепок, Курт Вагнер.

Его рука застряла в сидении кресла, разорвав ситцевую обивку; один лоскут ткани, однако, каким-то образом врастал в руку между локтем и запястьем и медленно намокал от крови. Одна из ножек кресла сломалась, торчащие щепки скручивались, как канатные волокна; другая ножка исчезала из виду в колене Курта; крови не было, но колено заметно распухло. Бедро его конвульсивно подергивалось. Третья ножка вонзалась через футболку ему в грудь. 

— О, Господи, — пробормотала Китти, закрывая рот ладонью. Ее сейчас стошнит. Нет. Она сейчас потеряет сознание от ужаса, или жалости, или… — Бог мой.

Девочка опустилась рядом с Куртом на колени, взяла его свободную руку в ладони, и паника окатила ее жаркой волной. Ей это не привиделось. Это на самом деле произошло. Рот Курта был растянут в застывшей невеселой усмешке, губы плотно сжаты. Глаза его были закрыты, но под опущенными веками глазные яблоки быстро двигались, как во сне. Низкий сдавленный хрип рождался и тут же умирал в его горле — звуки боли и страха, подавляемые напряжением воли. Ощутив прикосновение Китти, он открыл глаза и как будто улыбнулся, или, скорее, дернул уголком рта, давая понять, что узнал ее. Дрожащие пальцы сильно сдавили ее руку, он закатил глаза и…

Китти подняла взгляд на профессора. Биение ее сердца выровнялось, а Курт снова сомкнул веки. 

— Ты можешь его вытащить? — спросил доктор Маккой, кладя огромную руку ей на плечо.

— Что произошло? — спросила девочка. Курт больше не шевелился, а она ощущала странное спокойствие. — Он умер?

— Нет. Профессор погрузил его в сон. Он и тебя удерживает от срыва, кстати, — Маккой напряженно улыбнулся. — Курт неудачно телепортировался, Китти. Возможно, потому, что спал. Он каким-то образом слился с креслом. Это непохоже на то, что ты делаешь; молекулы стараются вытолкнуть друг друга с занятых ими мест. Джин пока удерживает все это вместе, но нам нужно, чтобы ты разделила их. Как думаешь, ты сможешь? — тон его голоса прибавлял к сказанному: и быстро, Китти, не мешкая. 

Китти снова опустила глаза. Лицо Курта совершенно ничего не выражало. Никто не смог бы сохранять полную неподвижность в таком состоянии, подумала она. Но в его единственном уцелевшем легком дыхание билось, как загнанный зверек, и теперь, когда лицо его не было искажено гримасой, она заметила, что Курт прокусил себе губу — не только клыками, но и ровными передними зубами. 

Ты сумеешь, Кэтрин. Уверенность, поддержка. Мысль, которой профессор касался ее, словно руками, звенела и вздрагивала от напряжения, но в то же время она была укутана в теплый мягкий кокон сочувствия и понимания; они наполнили ее тело, заставили расслабить плечи и спину, выпрямиться и встать. Его еще нельзя двигать, так что давай, мягко, осторожно, высвободи кресло. 

Китти опустила руку Курта, пригладив темный мех, взялась за кресло. Мягко? Она бы никогда не применила это слово для описания своей силы. Объект становился проницаемым для других объектов или возвращался в прежнее плотное состояние. Точно так же Курт менял измерения местами, с непринужденным простодушием и уверенностью во врожденном таланте. Мягко… Китти скользнула в то удивительное состояние, которое позволяло ей проходить насквозь, и осторожно потянула.

Странное это было чувство. Сперва эта дикая помесь Курта и кресла стала неосязаемой, но потом ей пришлось остановиться. Дорожка, которою ей предстояло пройти, была узка и нависала над пропастью. Какие-то фрагменты материи несомненно были частями кресла, какие-то — телом Курта. Но между ними находились участки пространства, заполненные материей, которая не знала, чем она должна быть. Так смешивались частицы акварельных красок в стакане воды. У Китти задрожали руки. Если бы только она практиковалась в таких видах контроля — не просто пролетать с разбегу сквозь стену, но, скажем, вынимать кусочки спагетти из тарелки, не зацепив при этом ни капли соуса. Или разделять полиэстер и хлопок в дешевой рубашке. Девочка пыталась сосредоточиться на границах объектов, которые не могла представить даже в своем воображении — клетки? Та часть ее сознания, которую она никогда по-настоящему не понимала, словно бы щурилась, заглядывая в канал медицинской иглы. Вот этот фрагмент был твердым, но трудно сказать, ребро это или ножка кресла. (Самая человеческая часть ее существа тем временем отмечала: его дыхание замедляется у меня нет времени нет времени нет времени). Принимай решение, Прайд. Она подумала — кресло, всей своей волей, — дерево, ситец, все это не он, не мой друг, она оттолкнулась от этой мысли и потянула.  
Тело Курта свело судорогой, его глаза распахнулись, голова дернулась, он кашлял и кашлял, изо рта толчками вытекала густая кровь. Внезапно кровь широким пятном проступила и на его рубашке, он перестал дышать, не отпускай, Китти, надо освободить кресло, ее сердце колотилось, и за спиной у нее раздался голос Маккоя:  
— Джин, у него пневмоторакс. Ты можешь индуцировать ТК-поле внутри легкого? Нужно вытолкнуть кровь, Джин, ты сможешь, давай же, — и вот кресло было свободно, и Ксавьер покинул разум Китти (чувство было такое, словно из мозга выдернули росток, уже пустивший корни в ее нервную систему, и она невольно вскрикнула от необъяснимой, эгоистической обиды), все его внимание теперь было сосредоточено на Джин, которая приподняла Курта над полом, поморщившись от напряжения, и вчетвером они скрылись за дверью.

Китти попыталась последовать за ними, но ноги не слушались, и она с размаху опустилась на задницу. Она чувствовала… она понятия не имела, что чувствовала; казалось, из нее вынули остов, а все прочее оставили колыхаться медузой или желе. Возникшая в воображении девочки картина была до того неаппетитна, что ее замутило. В фойе было темно и очень тихо. 

Китти осознала вдруг, что все еще цепляется за кресло, все еще фазирует его, и убрала руки. Кресло накренилось на сломанных ножках и завалилось набок. С одной из ножек капало на пол красным, но нельзя было сказать, выпачкалась ли древесина в крови, или кровь просачивается изнутри, потому что там осталось что-то от Курта Вагнера.

Тут ее вырвало.

***

Шельма нашла ее два часа спустя. За это время Институт успели посетить три бригады медиков; одна из врачей, молодая женщина со смущенным выражением лица, приподняла Китти и усадила ее на диван, после чего заспешила вслед за остальными в лазарет.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Шельма, зевая и потирая глаза. — Мне показалось, я слышала шум, смотрю — а тебя нет в комнате. А что такое с креслом? — Тут она наморщила нос, видимо, ощутив невыветрившийся запах рвоты. 

Китти второй раз за эту ночь разобрал смех — сказывалась усталость. 

— Бамф, — сказала она, — и в кресло.

Шельма посмотрела с удивлением, но прежде, чем она успела спросить что-то еще, Китти, не вставая с места, пнула упомянутое кресло, заставив его отлететь почти к самой стене. 

— Лазарет, — проговорила она. — Эльф. То есть, Курт. Это было отвратительно, Шельма. Я не знаю, что с ним будет, но меня просто не держит земля, я пыталась пойти за ними, но увязла в полу, и пришлось вытаскивать саму себя, и…

— Эй, эй, успокойся. Посиди пока здесь, ладно? — Шельма кивнула ей и поспешила к выходу; Китти видела, что между бровей у нее залегла тревожная складочка. 

Она не знала, как долго отсутствовала Шельма; она сидела, свернувшись в клубок вокруг диванной подушки, и с отвращением думала о том, что неспособна даже убрать свое собственное дерьмо. Она думала о флирте, о шуточках и дурацких выходках, о том, как она и Курт улетели бог знает куда на самолете с впавшим в ярость Росомахой. Больше всего Китти думала о том, как он к ней подкрадывался, выпрыгивал из пустоты, чтобы похихикать над тем, как у нее душа уходит в пятки от неожиданности, а она роняла все, что ни приходилось держать в руках об эту пору, искала чего потяжелее, чтобы в него запустить…

На лоб ей легла рука в перчатке. 

— Китти, — голос Шельмы доносился как сквозь вату, и она поняла, что задремала. Небо в оконных проемах успело налиться предрассветной синевой.

— Профессор сказал, он поправится. Это будет нескоро, но он поправится. Давай, поднимайся.

И тут Шельма, которая никогда ни к кому не прикасалась, осторожно прижала Китти к своей груди, устроив ее голову у себя на плече. Они делили комнату вот уже почти год и большую часть этого времени находились в дружеских отношениях, но Шельма всегда держала дистанцию — не только из-за боязни случайного прикосновения, а просто — ну, таков был порядок вещей. И вот теперь, в ее объятиях, Китти с удивлением подумала, какая же Шельма теплая. Но, разумеется, она была теплой. 

— Ты всегда была такой тощей, дорогая? 

Дорогая? Китти приоткрыла один глаз от удивления, но ничего не сказала. Шельма тоже не стала заострять внимание. 

— Вряд ли тебе захочется там быть, когда разверзнется адская бездна, — заметила она, когда они достигли верхних ступеней лестницы. — Я имею в виду время завтрака, конечно.

***  
— Мы все еще не знаем точно, что произошло, — сказал профессор, поворачиваясь к Китти.

После глубокого телепатического сна (это было сделано, чтобы помешать Курту телепортироваться снова, а ей — встретиться лицом к лицу с очередным воплощением кошмара наяву) она проснулась неотдохнувшей, но, по крайней мере, спокойной. Институт гудел как улей от слухов о произошедшем; ее собственное участие в инциденте, благодаря Джин и Шельме, осталось в тайне, так что Китти смогла беспрепятственно спуститься в лазарет. Полуденное солнце просачивалось в окна палаты, в его лучах танцевала пыль над застеленными койками — резерв на случай грядущей войны, подумала она. Вот здесь лягут Джин и Скотт, здесь — Шельма, Бобби, может быть, даже Амара…

— Возможно, кошмар? — продолжал Ксавьер. — Его приемные родители никогда не упоминали о случаях бессознательной телепортации, да и он сам тоже… В любом случае, Курт неспособен совершать безопасные прыжки без руководства дневного сознания. Его мутация тревожно видоизменяется, как это было с Джин в прошлом году. Нам придется основательно поработать над этим. — Профессор задумчиво прижал кончики сложенных пальцев к губам.

Китти снова обернулась к Курту. На его груди выбрили два круглых участка, чтобы приложить электроды кардиографа. Длинная выбритая дорожка шла вдоль грудины — там делали надрезы, чтобы вынуть несколько крупных щепок из легочной ткани. Кожа под мехом выглядела очень гладкой, чернильно-синей и отчасти неприлично — оголенной.

— Он не проснется до завтрашнего дня, — прибавил профессор. — Я за это ручаюсь. Отдых ему сейчас нужнее всего. Но я счел, что тебе стоит навестить его, сгладить впечатление от того, что тебе пришлось увидеть прошлой ночью. Спасибо за помощь, Китти. 

— Конечно, — рассеянно ответила девочка, кладя ладонь рядом со швом на груди Курта. Шрам останется, подумалось ей, а мех потом отрастет как попало. — Это же моя работа.

— Ты проделала прекрасную работу в условиях, далеко превосходящих по напряженности любую тренировку, и ты сама это знаешь. С мистером Вагнером все будет в порядке. 

Китти заправила прядь волос за ухо.

— Да, конечно, просто… — она скривилась, — я не понимаю, профессор. Когда мы валялись с гриппом, мы телепортировались прямо в школу, и все прошло нормально! Я и подумать не могла, что случится что-то такое!

Профессор приблизился к ней.

— Так это происходило и прежде? Вижу, что происходило. И никто из вас ничего мне не сказал?

— Мы не думали, что это может быть опасно, — Китти ощутила, как у нее загорается лицо. — Он проспал всю дорогу, а мы совершили прыжков десять по городу, не меньше. Было так стыдно… стоило ему чихнуть, и мы отправлялись в путешествие. Но ведь ничего не случилось, и мы решили об этом не упоминать. — Она помедлила. — Теперь я думаю, что, сообщи я об этом ранее, вы могли бы…

Ксавьер задумался и отвернулся.

— Не стану лгать, Китти, произошедшее можно было бы предотвратить. Хотя, по всей откровенности, у вас действительно не было оснований усматривать в этом инциденте угрозу. 

— Но почему сейчас? Что изменилось?

— Это очевидно, Китти. Он остался невредим в предыдущий раз благодаря тебе. Каждая телепортация содержит в себе тот же риск, но физический контакт с тобой сделал Курта неосязаемым. Ему просто повезло, что ты оказалась рядом. 

Китти посмотрела на свою руку, все еще лежащую у Курта на груди.

— Значит, пока я прикасаюсь к нему, он в безопасности.

— То же относится к любому члену команды. В этом смысл совместных тренировок, и…

— …и Курт тот член команды, который сейчас нуждается в моей помощи. — Едва она это произнесла, как все встало на свои места. Естественно — они с Куртом лучше всего действовали вместе. В произошедшем не было ее вины — но это было предупреждение. Ей больше никогда не придется видеть ничего подобного. Китти сжала рукой ладонь Курта — его, по крайней мере, я могу защитить, подумала она. Тяжесть спала с ее груди, и она смогла наконец глубоко вдохнуть. Сознание уже заволакивалось туманом сна. Девочка втиснулась на свободное место на узкой медицинской койке и, свернувшись калачиком у Курта под боком, заснула.

Курт

Он ждал на платформе, заряженный напряжением, как электричеством, поднятой рукой приветствуя шумящую толпу под ним. Он их не слышал. Краем глаза он наблюдал, как медленно уплывает под купол трапеция. Ему не нужно было присматриваться, чтобы определить ее местоположение; зрение — роскошь, зато своевременность была насущно необходима.

Раз, два. Перехват. Три, четыре, и сальто, и перехват, пять, подъем, шесть, стойка на руке. Держать. Восемь — отпустить, кувырок и — 

Трапеции нет. 

Девять, десять, трапеции нет. Усыпанный опилками пол несся ему навстречу — где сеть? Господи, где сеть? Одиннадцать, двенадцать, сердце разгоняется, словно готовится взлететь, и тут он слышит потрясенный вздох толпы и —

Удар. Удар.

Уняв барабанную дробь сердца, Курт приподнял веки. Кругом белизна и сталь; несколько смешных снимков приколоты к стене, чтобы не было так однообразно-тоскливо. Лазарет. Едва он об этом подумал, как боль вернулась с удвоенной силой, напоминая о прошедшей ночи — тупая мучительная боль в груди, железисто-соленый вкус крови в горле, животный, неконтролируемый страх удушья. Тяжесть сдавливала его ребра, как пресс, он ощущал ее даже сейчас, эту неумолимо надвигающуюся стену, в которую колотилось сердце.

Наморщив нос от усилия, он приподнял голову, чтобы видеть дальше собственного подбородка. Вздохнул и тут же пожалел об этом — последовавший за этим приступ надсадного кашля только усилил боль.

Так.

— Китти, — позвал он, — Кэтхен, просыпайся. Не хочу быть грубым, но ты меня раздавишь. 

Она испуганно вскинула голову; в уголке рта у нее скопилась слюна, волосы растрепались. 

— Чт… ох, извини! Я тебя не поранила? — спросила девочка поспешно, соскакивая с койки и садясь на стул. Руки его она, однако, не выпустила. 

— Нет, просто слегка помяла.

Ее лицо потемнело.

— Ладно, признаю, я не в форме, но не настолько же все плохо, чтоб у тебя так вытягивалась физиономия? — спросил Курт, хмыкнув, — и вдруг Китти снова оказалась рядом, обнимая его обеими руками и тычась лицом ему в шею.

— Ох, пушистик, я так испугалась, а тебя не было рядом, чтобы меня утешить! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, никогда больше так не делай!

На секунду он удивленно замолчал, потом осторожно потрепал ее по плечу. На языке у него крутилось что-то вроде «ну, я за себя не отвечаю» или «ты лучше пойди глянь на кресло», но добропорядочность в конце концов одолела, и Курт твердо произнес:

— Обещаю и даже клянусь, что ничего такого больше не случится. Да я и сам не хочу. 

Серьезность тона произвела нужный эффект: ее смешок приятно защекотал ему шею. Китти выпрямилась и пригладила волосы. 

— Кажется, я тебя соплями вымазала.

— Мое обычное везение.

— Как… как самочувствие? Болит, наверное? Мне позвать профессора?

— Все нормально, Китти. Немного трачен молью, и все. Я приду в себя.

— Ох, слава Богу.

— Да, слава Ему.

Она притихла.

— Китти?

— Мм?

— Не то чтобы я очень возражал, но почему ты держишь меня за руку?

***  
— Я понимаю ваши возражения, мистер Вагнер, но пока мы не найдем причину, мм… расстройства ваших способностей, я полагаю, предложение мисс Прайд не так уж и глупо. Скорее, наоборот.

Втроем, толкаясь в узком пространстве, они ухитрились устроить Курта в полусидячем положении (о чем он немедленно пожалел: грудь заныла мучительно, но лежать пластом во время неприятного разговора было еще хуже). 

— Но, профессор, я никогда не совершаю необдуманных прыжков во время бодрствования, а сейчас мне и сидеть-то трудно. Нет никакой нужды держаться за меня все время, тем более во время, ну…

— Без сомнения, вы уже заметили катетер.

— Фи, — отметила Китти.

Курт уже не в первый раз в своей жизни обрадовался, что мех помогает скрыть краску смущения.

— Вот если бы мисс Прайд обратилась ко мне вовремя, — настала очередь Китти краснеть, — я бы смог раньше диагностировать проблему и избавить тебя от боли. Не беспокойся, Курт. Я обследую твой мозг во время сна и найду триггер, вызвавший неконтролируемую телепортацию, и тогда мы вернем тебе твою неприкосновенность. 

— Ну, хорошо, — он поскреб ногтями под краем повязки, и Китти шлепнула его по руке. О, да, будет весело. — Но в самом-то деле…

Ксавьер вопросительно посмотрел на Китти, но та притворилась, что не замечает его.

— Китти, он прав. Шансы на повторение этого инцидента невелики. Хочет быть сам по себе — надо к нему прислушаться, — Ксавьер положил ей руку на плечо, но рука прошла насквозь.

— Мисс Прайд, я впечатлен демонстрацией локального фазирования, но все же не надо ребячиться. 

Китти сжала губы.

— Я пытаюсь защитить своего друга — это для вас ребячество? Впрочем, конечно, учитывая, как здорово вы сами отработали. Хотите по-взрослому? Всегда пожалуйста.

— Кэтхен, уймись. Все со мной будет в порядке. Иди к себе, отдохни, а завтра мы с тобой уже будем резаться в морской бой и парчизи, идет? 

— Ха!

— Мисс Прайд, я вас предупреждаю.

— Или что? Хакнете мои мозги, как прошлой ночью? Другого способа заставить меня уйти у вас нет.

— Я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал, — проговорил Ксавьер тихо и угрожающе, — вам придется поверить, что единственной причиной, побудившей меня повлиять на ваше сознание, послужило желание спасти жизнь этому молодому человеку, и на меньшее я пойти не мог. Я пытался помочь вам, а не сломить вашу волю. Вы ребенок, — он уже почти рычал, — и ваши чувства объяснимы и извинительны, но все же не настолько, чтобы не понимать, в чем вы меня обвиняете. Подумайте над этим как следует, мисс Прайд, — с этими словами он покинул палату.

Рука Китти ощутимо вздрагивала.

— Подумаешь, ну, сказала и сказала, что такого.

Курт накрыл глаза ладонью. К ноющей груди прибавилась головная боль, и силы как-то разом кончились. Ксавьер велел ему отдыхать три дня — насколько он понимал, под этим подразумевался именно отдых.

— Кэтхен, надо поспать.

— Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься.

Курт посмотрел на нее из-под руки. Она стояла рядом, прямая, с бледным сосредоточенным лицом. Истерика, казалось, миновала, но решимость Китти не была ему до конца понятна. Рука ее снова была тверда. Не дождавшись ответа, он сомкнул веки.

— Слушай, — пробормотала Китти, когда Курт уже отходил ко сну, — я прежде не сознавала, насколько ты хрупок. Не только ты, вообще все здесь. Кроме меня. Я в безопасности; я просто иду насквозь. Вот я увидела тебя таким, и все поменялось. Что за жизнь мы ведем? Опасность только увеличивается с каждым днем. И ты, и Шельма, и Джин, и Скотт, и профессор — вас всех могут ранить и убить на этой войне. Даже если мир рухнет мне на голову, я сумею выбраться из-под обломков, но вы — нет. Я так не могу, Курт. Не могу позволить этому случиться.

Ах, Кэтхен. Ты, значит, ждала, пока я не усну, чтобы сделать это признание, а завтра притворишься, что ничего не говорила, что мне все померещилось. Нет, тут мы слишком похожи.

— Всех ты не спасешь, — прошептал Курт в ответ и почувствовал ее губы у себя на лбу.

— Зато, возможно, спасу тебя.

***  
Наутро ее не было рядом.

— Проснулись, мистер Вагнер? — произнес профессор удовлетворенно, почти радостно. — В коридоре уже очередь выстроилась. Рад сообщить, что я обнаружил триггер, спровоцировавший спонтанное перемещение — сон о падении, может быть, даже связанный с реальным воспоминанием? В любом случае, я разорвал рефлекторную связь этого видения с телепортацией, так что теперь сон так для вас так же безопасен, как и для любого другого. 

Курт зевнул. В голове было мутно — то ли от телепатических манипуляций, то ли, что более вероятно, от внушительной дозы обезболивающего. 

— Как насчет завтрака? — профессор похлопал его по руке.

Курт заерзал на месте.

Профессор открыл дверь, и вошла Китти с огромным подносом — три стакана с соком, три тарелки с яичницей и тостами.

— Шельма сказала, что тоже придет, — заявила Китти. — Дескать, это семейное дело. Впрочем, кто ж ее остановит. 

— Китти…

— Слыхала, ты пошел на поправку, так что я теперь смогу дать отдых твоей руке.

Пауза.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, как это прозвучало? — сухо проговорил Курт.

Она ухмыльнулась.

— Понимаю, отчего же.

— А вот насчет прошлой ночи…

— Пфф, — она улыбнулась еще шире, — лопай свой завтрак, пушистый. Я просто немного расстроилась. Отоспалась. Чувствую себя намного лучше. Просто держись подальше от деревянной мебели, а то я опять начну дергаться.

— Ты вовсе не неуязвима, — сказал он. — Может быть, тебя труднее упаковать в деревянную мебель, но ты не должна нас оберегать. Мы все знаем, что происходит. Мы рискуем своими шкурами, но ты рискуешь своим сердцем. 

Китти замолчала. Ухмылка еще держалась на ее лице, но глаза совсем не улыбались — они принадлежали кому-то, кто был старше и мудрее. В ней ощущалась не твердость стали, но гибкость ивы, неиссякаемая сила духа, страстность сострадания — это было лицо лидера людей или мутантов.

— Ну, и где этот мой братец? — громко спрашивала в коридоре Шельма.

— Лопай свой завтрак, Кэтхен, — произнес Вагнер и ухмыльнулся от уха до уха.


End file.
